


Lists

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok doesn’t think his “best friend” title is a good enough reason to be at a convenience store at three in the morning for Hyungwon.Fate works in funny ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lists  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun (kind of)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1k  
>  **Author’s Note:** The third installment of my kiho soulmates AU :D
> 
> Edit: "Wonho" has now been changed to "Hoseok."

Mortal enemies, that’s what he and Hyungwon are. At least, now they are because there is no way a _best friend_ would force Hoseok into doing this kind of stupid crap at three in the morning.

Hoseok squints at the small list on his left palm as he walks to the convenience store, scoffing again when he reads it over.

“‘It’s just down the street, hyung,’ he said,” Hoseok mumbles to himself. “If it’s just down the street, why can’t he get this crap himself?”

Hoseok likes to believe that he is a good person. Sure, there was that one time when he was little when he lied to his parents about how he was going over to study at Hyunwoo’s house and they went to the arcade instead, but Hoseok really doesn’t think that’s much. Definitely not enough to warrant Hoseok almost freezing his ass off in the chilly weather at ass o’clock in the morning to get Hyungwon shit he can just get himself later in the day.

“I should be roommate and best friend of the year,” Hoseok continues to talk to himself, not caring about how creepy it is, especially at this time. There really aren’t that many other people on the street, which is both comforting and terrifying. Ever the optimist, Hoseok spares a brief thought of how he could get mugged and no one would be around to help him, but shakes the thought away as quickly as it had come. He just needs to finish this quickly so he can go to sleep. Thinking about the terrible things that could happen only prolongs this trip for longer than is already necessary.

There isn’t a bell that rings when Hoseok opens the door to the small convenience store, just the whoosh of air when he fully steps into the store and the door closes behind him. It’s deadly quiet after the worker at the counter greets him in a low, monotonous voice, but Hoseok supposes that he wouldn’t be very cheerful if he had the graveyard shift, either.

Hoseok is looking for the cheese chips that Hyungwon wants, the chocolate and flavored water already under his arm, when he nearly runs into someone and drops the snacks.

“Sorry!” he apologizes quickly, hazarding a glance up only to be struck with how utterly gorgeous the guy in front of him is. He’s shorter than Hoseok is, red-orange hair soft as it falls across his forehead. His jeans are ripped to hell, and Hoseok is pretty sure that this guy probably didn’t get his money’s worth since he sees more skin than fabric (not that Hoseok is complaining).

When Hoseok looks back up again and at the guy’s face, realizing with a start that he was blatantly checking him out, he feels inclined to explain the situation to this guy, who looks both parts intrigued and skeptical.

“This isn’t for me,” Hoseok blurts, not knowing why he’s saying it, but not taking it back, either.

The boy just quirks an eyebrow, mouth twitching at one corner.

Hoseok continues with, “It’s not for my girlfriend, either.”

The eyebrow quirks higher and now this boy is definitely smirking at him. Hoseok wants to bang his head against a wall and apologize again before scurrying to the counter, cheese chips be damned. Except he’s _continuing_ to spout useless crap and says, “It’s not for my boyfriend, either....either.”

And if Hoseok had wanted to flee before, he seriously wants to move to the next country now with how this guy is looking at him. It seems like he’s trying really hard to stop himself from laughing, but the way his eyes curve up in mirth give him away completely. Hoseok is embarrassed, but he’s also distracted by the pretty curve of this guy’s eyes as they crinkle up from his amusement. Hoseok can’t even find it in himself to care that this stranger is a second away from blatantly laughing at him at three in the morning in a convenience store that he shouldn’t even been in in the first place.

“Thanks for the clarification,” the guy responds and _wow_ his voice is nice. It’s smooth, a little high-pitched, but soothing and Hoseok feels himself swoon slightly.

Now, Hoseok isn’t one to fall this deeply into someone so quickly, but there’s literally nothing wrong about this guy other than the fact that he seems to like Hoseok’s misery. Which, admittedly, is a bit sadistic considering they just met, but Hoseok isn’t going to lie to himself and say the attraction isn’t there.

Before he has the chance to say something else, his phone buzzing in his back pocket startles him and he reaches for it before he’s thinking about it.

_what is taking so long?_

Hoseok scoffs. First Hyungwon makes him come out at this time of night and then he has the nerve to demand for Hoseok to go faster. Even though he really wants to spite Hyungwon and go slower on purpose, a sudden wave of sleepiness overcomes him and he yawns.

“Sorry,” he apologizes again. It’s a wonder the guy is still standing there, but Hoseok isn’t going to question it. And as much as he doesn’t want to go, sleep sounds really nice right now. “I hate to leave now, but I should get back. If I could just-”

He never finishes his sentence for the guy is already holding out a bag of chips – the _exact_ brand of cheese chips that he was looking for.

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “How did you-”

Except he never gets to finish that question, either, the guy in front of him quickly thrusting the bag into Hoseok’s hands before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

“I, uh, saw you looking towards that section before you almost ran into me.” Hoseok knows he’s staring, but he can’t help it. The guy fidgets a little before saying, “Lucky guess.”

“Uh,” Hoseok says eloquently. “Thanks.”

The guy nods stiffly and decidedly doesn’t look Hoseok in the eyes after that, so Hoseok takes it as his cue to leave.

He’s still thinking about how weird that encounter was when he gets back to his apartment, Hyungwon screeching about why it took so long, but Hoseok isn’t listening.

“Hello? Are you even listening to me?”

Hyungwon’s voice sounds far away, the only thing occupying Hoseok’s mind being pretty eyes smiles and amused expressions.


End file.
